


Under the Stars

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the Corus stars, they have no troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Raoul at Goldenlake in February 2010.

“You see that big star? The one almost as bright as the north star?”

“You mean the one right beside The Cat?”

“Yes. Numair thinks it’s another world, like this one.”

Keladry turned her head, frowning at him. “You mean like an alternative universe? Neal is always prattling on about the existence of one. I thought it sounded silly.”

“Not really an alternative universe,” Raoul said slowly. “He explained that he thinks we live in a huge universe that consists of several different worlds that don’t have anything to do with each other. He said that if that is a planet, it could have people whose normal features include three noses and eighteen eyes.”

She snorted and crawled on top of him, propping her elbows up on his chest. With Merric, she had always had the humiliating feeling that she was squashing him whenever she was on top. But Raoul was far bigger and broader than she was, and all he did was grin lazily at her.

“Do you really believe that?” she asked him.

“Not one whit,” he chuckled. His large hands slid up her bare back, warming her skin. “It sounds to me like Numair has too much free time on his hands.” 

She wiggled her toes in delight as he pressed his lips against her neck. He arched his eyebrows. 

“We just finished,” he said in exasperation, but his voice was husky. “How can you possibly be ready for more?”

She giggled, feeling his own desire against her thigh. “I don’t think you’re one to talk.”

He grabbed her and rolled her over so that he sprawled on top of her. Between hard kisses he managed to mumble, “I don’t think talking is really all that necessary, anyway.”


End file.
